


slowly

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: despacito au i guess, just bullshit, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That awkward moment when Lance won't stop roaming the halls singing his favorite song. And Keith wants to slaughter him.





	slowly

**Author's Note:**

> idk ive had this piece of trash sitting on my laptop for about 7 months and i just turned my laptop on for the first time in forever (dont sing frozen wtf) and thought i should post it bc i never update my bnha or ons fics anyway so what the hell here it is

Keith was angry.

No, scratch that. Keith was beyond pissed off. He was pissed off to the point where he thought about harming small animals, and who even _does_ that? Keith doesn’t usually take his anger out on others, nor does he take anything on _small animals_. He’s a man who keeps to himself, really. He hides his feelings, and usually he confides in Shiro if it starts to get too bad. And honestly, it was starting to get to that point. But Keith, being the bitch baby that he is, continued to bottle it in.

Pidge is notorious for always knowing what’s going on inside the castle. She has eyes and ears in every corner. So Pidge decided she was going to be brave. And she was the first one to confront him about it.

And it just so happened that she caught him bright and early while they were getting breakfast. Keith THOUGHT it was going to be a good day.

“Is there a reason why you look like you want to strangle a baby platypus?”

Keith narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t ignore her. Not when she had that cute innocent face. The face that he knew was bullshit. He knew she was on to him. “Of all the animals to choose from, a platypus is what you go for?”

Pidge shrugged and pushed her plate of (delicious and unfinished) food goo away. She sighed (was she pretending to be bothered by this?) “Is it because of Lance?”

Keith’s left eye twitched.

She clapped her hands and grinned evilly. “Bingo.”

Keith stood up with a huff and roughly pushed in his chair.

“I don’t have time for your shenanigans, Pidge,” he grit out and stormed from the dining hall. The door slammed on his way out.

“Don’t let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!” Pidge cackled after him.

The Yellow Paladin, who was quietly minding his own business while he tried to enjoy his breakfast, paused and tilted his head. “Did he just use the word _shenanigans_..” 

* * *

 

Keith slammed his door and flopped down on his bed with an emo grunt of dismay. He could hear it in his head. It was playing over and over. Keith heard it in his dreams. It was absolutely IMPOSSIBLE to get it out of his head once Lance started up, and he was praying to all things holy that Lance would finally put an end to this. But knowing Lance, he wouldn’t stop. Ever. He’ll just keep going on and on until Keith breaks.

Clearly someone has it out for him, because he hears Lance coming down the hall.

And he’s still singing the stupid song.

“Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos!” Lance sang as he strolled down the hall, getting closer and closer to Keith’s room.

Keith scowled.

The singing stopped just short of his door.

“FAVORITOS, FAVORITOS BABY!”

 _Oh_ , _hell_ _no_.

“That’s IT!” Keith leapt from the bed and yanked the door open, and there Lance was, wearing his stupid bathrobe, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, hey Keithy-boy! How’s it go- AH!”

Keith grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the room before pushing him into a chair.

“Lance, you HAVE to stop singing Despacito. I’m begging you.” Keith angrily pleaded. “I’m desperate for you to shut the fuck up.”

“Keith,” Lance said with a suave chuckle, “is this what’s got your panties in a twist?” He crossed a leg over his knee, the shit eating grin never leaving his face while he smiled seductively at his fellow Paladin.

“Pidge said you were antsy about something, but is me singing a song really-“

“You’re not even Puerto Rican, Lance!” Keith threw his arms up and ranted. “You’re Cuban! And you’ve GOT to stop singing Despacito! You’ve been singing it non-stop for three days. THREE, LANCE.”

“Hey, how!” Lance pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. “Just because I’m Cuban doesn’t mean I can’t sing an awesome song sung by an awesome Latino! Why can’t you sing a song from your culture or something, huh? Then we can be even.”

“I’m half-Galran and my dad is from Texas,” Keith deadpanned.

“Okay, well. How do you translate ‘yeehaw’ to alien?”

Silence.

Lance winced and realized he _may_ have fucked up. Just a little bit. A tiny bit. Miniscule.

Keith sucked in his breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out. “Lance. I legitimately want to strangle you. I truly do.”

“Is it because the Galra don’t have good music, or is it because country music sucks? I only like Taylor Swift, and she doesn’t even sing country anymore-“

Keith stared at the ceiling. “This is hell, isn’t it? I’ve done something wrong, and now I have to pay the price.”

“-and I never really listened to her country stuff, you know? I’m not into country, and I don’t really like her new stuff. Not a fan of pop except for K-Pop. I love K-Pop. Keith!” Lance’s eyes lit up in realization, “I feel like you would like K-Pop!”

Keith literally wanted to die.


End file.
